The Lorelai Diaries
by Megan2007
Summary: What happens when Lorelai moves from Hartford to Stars Hollow with her parents when she's 15? What happens when Luke ends up being the bad guy for once and Chris being the good guy? Read and find out! LL


A/N: Okay, so this is a fanfic all in Lorelai's point of view from her diary. This will of course turn into an L/L story if you haven't figured that out yet. This chapter isn't going to be one of the bests, in my opinion. It's just kind of a beginning chapter so if you can stick around for future chapters I'd really appreciate it. I've got tons of ideas on how this story will go. R&R please and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Gilmore Girls.

Sunday, November 6, 1983

Wow... I haven't written in here for like four or five days now (I don't feel like doing the math), that's really unusual for me. So, since my life is just so interesting and a lot has happened since the last day I wrote in here (last Tuesday), I'd be more than happy to fill you in on my soap opera life. Well, it's not usually like a soap opera but this week I would say it was like one, minus the shooting of someone.

Wednesday was a normal day for me- wake-up 20 minutes late after pressing the snooze button on my alarm clock twice, getting ready for school against my rant about just being sick today so I could sleep in, eat breakfast with Mr. and Mrs. Hitler, then get dropped off at school by my mother and meet up with my best friend Julia like always.

"Well, don't you just look lovely this morning." Julia had said to me when I walked over to her, she was holding a cup that looked like it would have coffee in it, but since Julia doesn't drink coffee, it was probably hot chocolate or something though I couldn't figure out why she'd be drinking that when it's like 80 degrees outside but whatever.

"I left my algebra homework at home, I didn't go to sleep last night until like one or two in the morning due to an amazing T.V. show marathon, I also forgot my reading glasses at home and I really really want some coffee right now."

"How many times have I lectured you on not drinking coffee? You're too young to drink coffee."

"Sorry mom. I think that at 15 and being a sophomore in high school that I should really be able to drink coffee against your beliefs."

"Calm yourself. I knew you would want coffee and since I'm just the most wonder friend in the whole entire world I brought you some." She said and handed me the cardboard cup.

"Oh, my god you're my life saver, you know that?"

"I've heard rumors." She said then smiled at me. A few seconds later, then bell rang. We said bye to each other since we didn't have any morning classes together and would meet up at lunch like we always do.

Okay, so I'm sure you know that all that I just wrote isn't exactly based on a soap opera, it's just something normal for me on a school day. The somewhat dramatic part didn't come until my mother picked me up from school that day, which I'm about to tell you about, but before I do, you have to understand how much I absolutely dislike my mom. Dislike isn't a strong enough word, I should have said how much I absolutely positively hate and don't like my mother, Emily Gilmore. Okay, now do you understand? Good. Now, here's the not so fluffy conversation we had in the car on the way home.

"Lorelai," Mom said in a very serious voice which I absently heard because I was messing with the radio against her protest.

"Lorelai," She said again.

"What?" I finally answered, unwillingly.

"I have to talk to you about something very important." I didn't answer her, mainly because she always does this when she thinks we should "talk." I'm not talking about normal people talking either, I'm talking about talk where she thinks we can sit and gossip together and seriously, who would want to talk to my mother like that or at all? Well, maybe my father but I'm still convinced that my mother manipulated him into marrying her anyway.

"We're moving." Emily came out and said like it was absolutely no big deal to her at all.

"We're what?" I practically yelled in her face.

"We are moving, what'd you think I said?" She said again.

"We...What, why?"

"You're father got a good job offer and-"

"Where?"

"Lorelai Gilmore, you don't cut someone off in mid-sentence."

I ignored her comment. "Where?" I asked again.

"Where what?"

"Where are we moving?" I asked impatiently.

"Don't give me attitude young lady."

"I'm not giving you attitude, mother. Just tell me where we're moving."

"Stars Hollow."

"I've never in my life heard of it before." I said sadly then looked out the window.

"It's only about 30 minutes away from here."

"Why the hell do we have to move?" I burst.

"Watch your mouth."

"You didn't answer my question." I said rudely.

"I already explained this to you. We're moving this weekend and that's final. Everything's already done and planned."

"You're not even going to let me finish this year of school? And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Lorelai, please. You've only been in this school for three weeks now and your father and I didn't feel the need to tell you yet."

"This is why people where packing all the crap in the basement last weekend which was supposedly just going to storage." I concluded then didn't listen to another word mom said all the way home.

This was the conversation that made me jump out of the car when we got home, run up to my room teary-eyed. I stayed up there for the rest of the after-noon and even refused to come out of my locked room for dinner at seven that evening.

I debated on calling Julia, then decided against it due to that fact that she was probably at the movies with her mom. Every Wednesday, Julia and her mom, Heather, went to the movies for there "wacky Wednesday movie night" bonding thing. I've always loved and admired the fact that Heather is a single mother that is Julia's best friend in the world. I choose a long time ago that if I ever had kids that I would be just like her and not like Emily Gilmore.

After a few minutes of staring out my balcony window, thinking, I realized that this might be a good thing. I might meet a good guy that's not a jerk. Hopefully, anyway. I was sure I would also make more friends and on weekends I could come back up here to see Julia. It all seemed to be kind of great now that I had stopped to think about it. That is anyway until I actually got there, Star Hollow, I mean. When we got to Stars Hollow on Saturday morning, I could already tell is was a very weird town. I could tell just by driving through it once. Everyone seems really nosey, looking into your car windows and what not.

Our house is at the edge of the town. We started moving in Saturday and I found out that I live next to some family... I already forgot their last names. It's like Harden or something. Anyway, it starts with a H.

Since my mother can't stand to look at boxes (the brown things that hide your stuff so no one can see it, which makes you look poor, her words, not mine), everything was set up by the end of today, which is Sunday. Thank god I don't have to start school until Tuesday. I'm going to public school instead of private school here which is something I've never done before. This kills my mother and father, but I'm personally happy about it. I'm glad there wasn't a private school around here.

Anyway, I remembered with first and last names of the guy who lives next door just now. It's Christopher Hayden, Chris for short. He seems nice and isn't exactly terrible to look at either, I must say.

**Review please! This isn't going to be the best chapter, trust me, this one sucks in my opinion because everything is kind of crammed together, but it won't be that way later on, promise! **


End file.
